


Complaint on call

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: The team are sent to HQ to speak to ripley about a compliant directed at vic.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for many of the crew at 19. Call after call after call came. They barely got any rest and half of them hadn’t eaten all day. They all knew something was wrong when B shift came in early to start work. They had all been told to go to line up.

Sullivan was standing there, arms folded and angry faced. “Every single one of us has been called to head office immediately, collect your stuff and go”

They all headed upstairs together chatting about what had happened for them to be called there at such short notice. They would have noticed if something went wrong on one of their jobs, but they were tired did they miss something important.

Andy, Maya, Vic and Travis caught a ride together and the others pulled a ride with each other, Sullivan took his own car. They all parked next to each other in the parking lot next to HQ and walked in.

Once inside, everyone was escorted to the chief’s office. They sat on the chairs outside having a discussion about the cases they had worked on that day to see which one it was about. Ripley came out and ordered Sullivan in first, then Jack, then Andy, it seemed to be going in rank order that was until Ben was called in before Vic.

Each and every one of them came out looking 100 times worse than when they went in and no one spoke, with all the people there it was more like a ghost town. It was now Vic’s time to enter, she was the last of her crew and the most anxious.

“Hughes please sit down” she nodded and sat across from him.

“What is this about sir” she was trying to be professional but he had this smirk on his face. “and why are you smirking?”

“You’re probably going to tell me how to do my job again, but that’s off topic” he regained his straight face, he now looked more of an idiot though. “I asked everyone here today because of a situation that I have to handle”

“So you though during shift was the best time” she smirked at him

“It couldn’t wait till you had finished, a member of the public has filed a very serious complaint about your team” her back straightened and she sat up in her chair.

“We haven’t done anything wrong sir, that’s all I can say till you tell me more”

“I won’t name names but most of it has been directed towards you” she was in total and utter shock at this point.

“Wait, you don’t believe whatever that says do you, what does it say, I can’t put up a defence otherwise?”

“Of course I don’t believe it, I won’t believe it and neither do your team, I just don’t know why anybody was say this, if it wasn’t true by some means.” A sad look was directed at her and she was beginning to become upset.

“What does it say, please, just tell me already” that all she could sniffle out. He got off of his chair and rounded to the other side of his desk to comfort her, he put his hand on hers and started wiping away her tears with his hanky.

“this may be hard to hear, ok” she nodded as the tears kept streaming down “ you remember a woman by the name of Valarie Desmond” she nodded again “you and Montgomery went help her in the aid car a couple of weeks ago, her children are claiming that you are the one responsible for her death”

“How, we did everything we could, she was fine when we left her in the hospital and said she had no family, why would anyone do this” her sniffles subsided.

“I really have no idea Vic, their claiming you gave her extra morphine, when you visited”

“You checked the logs, there all correct, Sullivan signed off on them, nothing was stolen, I only went to see her for support, and she reminded me of my mum before she passed”

“I know, but until this issue is resolved” he didn’t want to say the rest of the sentence

“Just say it already, I can guess just make it reality”

“I’m so sorry Vic but I have to suspend you”

“Don’t be sorry this is your job, I understand, you can’t play favourites” she stroked his face “just means more time for us” she pulled him in for a cheeky kiss.

“You sure know how to make a bad time good” he hugged her “I love you”

“Of course I do, I love you too” she winked at him “my place tonight what time do you finish”

“I was supposed to finish hours ago but then I received this, I don’t know what time I’ll be finished now”

“Fuck the paperwork, I need your company tonight” she stood up from her chair and rubbed his hand before heading for the door.

“Half an hour then” he rolled his eyes at her and she opened the door and left to join the others.

They all looked up at her saddened about what was happening.

“Indefinite suspension, I’m just going to head home”

“I’m so sorry Vic, this shouldn’t be happening” Travis put out there

“How can he suspend you for this” Maya added

“Yeah this isn’t right, you haven’t done anything” Andy added from Maya

“I was already put on reprimand by him for the two previous occasions I shouted at him, I’m ok with it, needed a vacation anyway” she tried lightening the mood and it worked a little.

“Wait twice, when was the other time, we only know about one” miller asked

“The skyscraper, didn’t you hear me” he shook his head “he actually said if I do it again he would fire me, I got off lightly with a suspension” she replied.

Then it was Sullivan’s turn “I don’t know why I even bother with you lot sometimes, you ignore the rules anyway” with that statement they disliked him even more than they already did.

Ripley came out of his office not that much later “I’m finished, you guys can leave” his stare lingered several seconds longer than it should have but her stare back reassured him she was ok. And they all went home.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second half of this fic. Meeting with the plaintiffs how will it go.

An hour later they were sitting side by side, well she was more lying on top of him, watching a documentary on the TV. It was pretty boring to be honest, they had barely talked since he arrived, there was just too big of an elephant in the room.

“Do you want to talk about, yanno what happened today” he asked

“There nothing to talk about, you were just doing your job!”

“I know but I have this feeling that there’s something you’re not saying about it and I just can’t shrug it off, no matter how hard I try” he exclaimed

“If I tell you, you can’t be the chief, just be my boyfriend, ok” he nods at her in acceptance. “I knew her, before that call, I hadn’t seen her in so long, we used to meet once a month and I would take her on these wonderful trips but then she stopped coming and I thought she’d moved away. She really never said anything about having children, obviously she must have told them about me though.” He kept his eyes on her the whole time.

“In my book, that’s not lying, it’s not telling the whole truth, I get it. As your boyfriend I would say you should tell the chief the whole then, leave no stone unturned, it might hit you back in the face otherwise”

“Well as the chief, what would you say” she questioningly asked him.

“I would probably start shouting a little, and be saying how could you withhold this, then Id calm myself down and probably tell you that I have your back because your one of my fire-fighters and I trust you”

“Okay” her hitched breath released “can we get back to the documentary now”

“No, this shit is boring find something else” she giggled at him and turned it over.

-x-

Vic attended meeting after meeting trying to figure how to sort this complaint out. HR were having a field day, they never got many serious complaints going through their offices. Usually it was only minor infractions that were easily resolved.

Her next meeting wouldn’t be so pleasant, she had to meet with the family and Lucas was going to be there as well as one of the HR representatives. They sat opposite each other in the conference room at SFD HQ, there was this awkward silence in the room.

“Were here today to find a way we can resolve this issue without any further intervention, this is being recorded so please state your name and position for the tape” the woman from HR began

“Victoria Hughes, SFD Fire-fighter and defendant”, “Lucas Ripley Chief of the SFD” ,“Samuel Desmond Plaintiff”, “Sarah Desmond Plaintiff’s sister” , “Clair Seymour representative for plaintiff” and last but not least “Bridget Michaels SFD HR representative”.

“So were here today about a complaint of negligence and aiding in suicide against Ms Hughes” Bridget said. Under the table Lucas had grabbed hold of Vic’s hand and was squeezing it, it was actually quite comforting to her.

“Yes we are, we know Ms Hughes was the last one to see Mrs Valarie Desmond on the day of her death and the only one who had access to the drug that killed her” Clair stated factually

“You can’t really think I would do this to her do you, she was like my mother, and I would never do such a thing” Vic directed to her children.

“Who else would have helped her huh, it certainly wasn’t us, seeing as we were never called” Sam shouted back.

“She said she had no family, it has been very well documented not just by Ms Hughes but by the rest of her crew and the doctors at Grey Sloan” Lucas added

“That doesn’t mean she didn’t do this, our mother was a very healthy woman, until she started poking her nose in her life” Sarah argued.

“Ms Hughes had limited time with the patient, notes from her colleague depict this, and the fact that no drugs have been reported missing from any of the stations in Seattle tells us that Ms Hughes had nothing to do with this” Bridget declared

“Those reports can easily be fudged to work in your favour, I have a degree in computer science” Sam verbalised.

“So have I Mr Desmond, and I can tell you none have been fudged. This nonsense has to stop Victoria had nothing to do with your mother’s death, that fact is clear, this will not end well for you” Lucas’ voice rose a little but it was still steady. Everyone was quite shocked at that ending and the plaintiff’s side got up and left the room.

They could hear a discussion going on, on the other side of the door. A few moments later the plaintiff’s representative came back in “we will be dropping the complaint, you’re lucky you have such good people around you” Vic relaxed into the chair.

Lucas got up with the HR representative and escorted her out the door, they had a little conversation themselves before he came back in. “thank god that’s over, now all I can say is you start back next shift, congrats” she got up and walked over to him giving him a slight hug.

“Thank you, for standing up for me, chief, it’s really appreciated” then she whispered in his ear “see you tomorrow night, the guys will want to celebrate tonight” he shook his head as she left.

Vic sent her team a quick text saying she was off suspension and the complaint had been dropped. As suspected they wanted to go out for a few drinks at Joes which she gladly accepted, she would rather be thanking Luke but she wouldn’t be able to get out of it…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, write your thoughts and ideas in the comments. also follow me on Tumblr for more station 19 updates.

**Author's Note:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for updates


End file.
